


Grief

by eyerite



Series: Snapetober 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 9, Grief, Snapetober 2020, Y'all can fight me on that, he has grieved A Lot, listen he is trash but he is my emotional support fictional character, ok, so i think im allowed to make him (more) tragic ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyerite/pseuds/eyerite
Summary: Severus has grieved a lot. All he wants is for no one to mourn him.
Series: Snapetober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952878
Kudos: 9





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I'm back on my BS, disappearing for 4 days and then spitting out several works in one sitting. That's just how this is gonna go.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Bye!!

Grief was an interesting thing. He’d felt it - in some way or another - several times during his life.

He’d grieved when he realized his mother was slowly losing her sense of self and individuality to his father’s abusive ways.

He’d grieved the loss of his own innocence - the injustice of feeling like his childhood had been yanked away from him by his very own father - as soon as he could understand that no child should be treated in the way he had been.

He’d not grieved his father when he’d finally died. The bastard had deserved much worse than what he got by falling into the river and drowning after a night of heavy drinking at the pub.

He’d mourned when his mother died not long after, even though she’d effectively been gone for a long time.

Sometimes he felt like his youth had been filled with nothing but grief, but that did Lily a disservice.

Her loss had been the worst thing he’d ever felt. The pain of losing his only friend - ex-friend, if he was being truthful - was like nothing he’d ever felt. He missed her every day still, the only person who’d ever been kind to him without expecting anything in return. It still felt raw in his heart, even though it’d been years since that fateful night.

As he lay in a growing pool of his own blood, he wondered if anyone would mourn him. He doubted it. No one knew him well enough in life, and even though he’d just spilled very personal memories for Harry Potter, he doubted the boy - a man now, really - would change his opinion of him enough to mourn his untimely death.

No, he didn’t think anyone would truly grieve. That was good. His life had been centered around grief for too long; he wanted his death to mean something different. Perhaps that final wish could be one the universe would fulfil.

**Author's Note:**

> it'd be so easy to edit these but i just don't feel like it. hope you enjoyed my unfiltered writing lol


End file.
